unbreakable
by sheriey
Summary: sasukexnaruto- the school couple. what if a new transfer student arrive and create havoc in their relationship! what will Sasuke do? will their love last
1. Chapter 1

It was fifteen minutes before six when Naruto is awakened by the loud rumble of lightning outside his bedroom window. Sleepily Naruto opened his eyes just a little bit to take a peek at the time and a small groan escaped his mouth.

" Goddammit. Its still early." mutter Naruto sleepily as he snuggled deeper into his warm blanket.

The coldness is creeping throughout his body. After a few minutes, the sound of slow breathing rhythm fill the poorly furnished room indicating that whoever it is that occupy the room has already fallen asleep.

The shrill sound of the alarm jolted Naruto awake from his deep sleep. With one hand ruffling his blond soft hair and the other wildly searching for the source of the disturbing sound, he let out a very long yawn. And when I say long it is very long.

" Its only eight thirty, I got plenty of time to get ready for school." he mumbled sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

Slowly he rested his head once again on the pillow ready to continue his disturbed sleep when realization hit him.

" Oh shit! I am already late for school again." shouted Naruto and scrambled frantically out of bed.

Unluckily, one of his foot got tangle up with the blanket and he fell hard on the wooden floor. Naruto quickly got back on his feet even though pain still could be felt lancing through out his body.

" Ouch ," mutter Naruto when he felt a little pain and the bitter taste of blood filled his mouth.

Naruto let out a small sigh. Its seems like he accidentally bite his lip when he fall down earlier. Slowly he traces his finger where the pain could be felt gently.

" What should I do? He will notice the cut." wonder Naruto silently before he realize that he is wasting a lot of time already.

He quickly rushed towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before changing into his school uniform as fast as he could.

At the main gate of Konoha Private High School could be seen a boy leaning on his back on the concrete pillar that supported the iron gate of the school. He has his arm crossed over his chest and his eyes are closed. Whoever that take a look will gape in admiration on how gorgeous and attractive the boy look even though a deep frown could be seen marring his prince like face. His midnight black spiky hair is complemented by his dark eyes match his physical features perfectly. Once in a while he will open his eyes and cast a quick glances on the street before returning to the previous position. For the student of this school, this is an ordinary scene as it have been repeated countless time already.

The classroom window that faced the main gate is swarmed by admiring female student that adore watching the boy every time they lay their sight on him. Now and then screaming could be heard whenever they think the boy look at them or there is a pose or expression that they think hot or cute. Not to mention some even got nose bleed due to extreme imagination.

Back to the boy who is waiting patiently at the main gate. It seems that the boy is getting impatient and worried as he tap his left foot on the pavement and bite his lip a little bit. Dark negative imaginary aura could be seen emanating from him. A cat nearby cower in fear and the dog whimper as they pass the boy.

" Where in the hell is that idiot? Its already nine. Don't tell me he got sick. " Sasuke talked to himself while giving a quick glance towards the classroom window where he could feel the intense stare that sent chill down his spine.

" Do you see that? Sasuke look at me just now." could be heard screamed by one of the girls and quickly Sasuke averted his gaze.

As Sasuke started to close his eyes once again, he hear the sound of footstep running towards him. The sound stopped right in front of him.

" Sasuke! I am so sorry." gasped Naruto while trying to catch his breath back from all the running.

" Uzumaki Naruto, do you realize that this is the fifth time you are late during the last …." whatever Sasuke going to say stopped in mid-sentence as he notice the cut at the corner of the other boy mouth.

" Naruto. How did you got this cut?" asked Sasuke while tracing the cut with his thumb.

Naruto winced in pain when suddenly Sasuke pressed the cut roughly out of the blue.

" Teme, its hurt " muttered Naruto silently while grasping Sasuke hand gently in both of his hand. Holding it so that it wouldn't wander off to the cut on his mouth again.

Sasuke let out a small sight and shrugged. There is no need to keep on asking the reason now plus there is not enough time. Class already started and he need to let Naruto go to get to his class in time before the second period started.

" Dobe, get to your class now and don't forget to stop by the Student Council room during lunch break. We need to decide on your punishment for coming late again." reprimand Sasuke absentmindedly while straightening Naruto disheveled uniform.

Naruto let out a small whimper.

Sasuke cupped Naruto face in his hand and look straight into the blond boy blue eyes. Naruto tried avoiding looking into Sasuke onyx eyes. With a little soft caress on his cheek, he surrendered. He could never win against Sasuke caring attitude. Slowly he focused his gaze into the two bottomless pool of darkness that without fail have make him succumbed to his dark desire. Unspoken words of understanding being exchanged with each other as the time keep on ticking away.

" Fine, I understand. Its my own fault for coming late. See you at lunch." Naruto murmured silently and give Sasuke his biggest grin before turning around to run to his class.

Naruto turned around and wave at Sasuke when he arrived at the main hall.

Sasuke just smile back a little bit in response to Naruto cheery attitude even though he is already late.

" Looks who have decided to join us today." Kakashi sensei sarcasm does not went unnoticed by Naruto classmates. The girls give him a menacing glare while the boys just gave him a sympathetic smile.

" Sorry. I overslept." Naruto replied shyly while scratching the back of his head. His usual goofy grin plastered on his face.

" Dude where are you going? Its lunchtime." Kiba asked Naruto who is in hurry stashing his book and thing into his desk as soon as the bell ring. Indicating lunch time and the most dreaded moment arrival.

" Do you even need to ask?" Shikamaru added nonchalantly.

A low growl escaped Naruto throat. All his friend just chuckle and give a very big slap on his back as he walked past them. Head hung low, shoulder sagged and dragging his feet slowly, Naruto walked slowly towards the Student Council Room.


	2. Chapter 2

" Naruto, come on in. I can see your head through the glass on the door." Sasuke ordered Naruto while trying to stifle his laughter that threaten to escape due to the blond childish acts.

Without making any noise, Naruto slide the door open and slipped in and quickly slide the door close behind him. After that, he keep on standing there without moving an inch, his gaze transfixed on the polished floor.

" Dobe,come here." Sasuke asked while holding out his hand over the hard mahogany desk that is separating them. Sasuke continue on holding out his hand while still sitting comfortably on the over stuffed swivel chair. Waiting Naruto to make his move. Sasuke could see Naruto fidgeting under his gaze.

Slowly, Naruto make his way towards Sasuke. Hesitantly, he took Sasuke outstretch hand and he could feel Sasuke tightened his grip on his hand. He copy the act and he could see the smile spreading on Sasuke calm face.

Sasuke give his hand a small tug. The blond boy instantly recognizing the gestures could not help the faint blush that appear on both of his cheek. Slowly he make his way so that he is standing just a few centimeter away from Sasuke. His hand still in Sasuke grasp.

Suddenly, Sasuke give Naruto a sly grin and without warning Sasuke give Naruto hand a hard tug. The tug driving him forward right into Sasuke warm embraces.

" Teme! Don't do that without telling me. I almost scream." Naruto whined while giving a soft pounding on Sasuke hard chest. His mouth slightly pouted.

Sasuke only reply is a hearty chuckle that never fail to make Naruto feel all fuzzy and warm. Suddenly they were disturbed by a loud grumbling coming from Naruto empty stomach.

" Dobe, don't tell me you haven't eaten anything yet today." Sasuke question dripped with venom as Naruto try to become as small as possible on Sasuke lap.

Naruto blush clearly become a few shade darker as he give Sasuke a small nod.

" Eat this." Sasuke ordered while popping a cherry tomatoes right into Naruto slightly opened mouth.

Automatically, Naruto started to eat like he had been ordered and when he swallowed the cherry tomatoes, another food is being shoved right into his mouth. This time it is a roll of omelets and Naruto who is pleased decided to give an unexpected treat for Sasuke as a thank you for the food.

Turning around, Naruto is faced by Sasuke. One of Sasuke eyebrow raised, questioningly. Without saying a single word, Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand that have been used to feed him and started to lick and suck on Sasuke finger.

A surprise gasp escaped Sasuke mouth but after a few second a pleased look replaced the shocked expression. A huge smile adorning his always calm face.

" You never failed to surprise me, dobe." muttered Sasuke while caressing Naruto cheek with his other free hand, earning a pleased moan from the blond.

Chuckling he pulled away his finger from Naruto. The blond whimper like an abandoned puppy. The sad look the blond have on his face earned him a chaste kiss on the lip by Sasuke. The still unsatisfied look Naruto have earned him another chaste kiss on the forehead, nose, both his eyes and cheeks. Its seem that all needed to satisfy the blond as he snuggle closer to Sasuke.

" Dobe, about your punishment I give you three choices." Sasuke starting to talk about the main reason Naruto come there in the first place.

" Hmmm." the is only response from the blond as he took a sudden interest on the lunch box on the table.

" The first choice is writing one thousand words essay on why you always late." Sasuke stated while popping another cherry tomatoes into Naruto awaiting mouth.

" The second choice is helping the Student Council to clean up the Information room." hearing that the blond boy tensed up however his mouth keep on eating whatever being feed to him.

" The last one is collecting trash for three day around the school compound after school. Make your choice." asked Sasuke while reaching out to grab the last onigiri.

" Teme, do I really need to choose?" that dumb question earn him the famous Uchiha glare.

" Uh. Fine, the third choice. When do I need to start?" Naruto slumped against Sasuke firm chest.

" Nice choice, dobe." Sasuke give Naruto a small pat on the head. Tightening his hug on the blonde, both of them just immersed themselves in each other warmth. They continue to stay like that until the bell sounded, disturbing their quiet moment together.

With a grunt, Naruto slowly get up from Sasuke lap and started to fix his uniform. When everything is already in place, Naruto lowered his body and give a quick peck on Sasuke lips who is still sitting comfortably.

" Later, teme." mutter Naruto as he started to walk away.

" Your punishment start today. Don't forget." Sasuke sudden declaration only response is a groan.

* * *

By the time Naruto finish with his punishment for the day, the sky has started to change into beautiful colored orange hues. As Naruto was standing alone in the empty classroom, he started to let his thought to wander off as he take in the mesmerizing sunset view. So absorbed he is that the sound of footstep walking towards him went unnoticed. He never realize the presence of the other boy that is standing right behind him, staring at him affectionately.

The other boy slowly snaked his strong arm around Naruto slender waist from behind. He could feel the slight shocked jolt from Naruto and he could not stop himself from laughing a little bit at the cute reaction.

" Teme, stop surprising me. I almost got heart attack." Naruto warned Sasuke as he leaned his back on Sasuke chest. Naruto could feel the arm around him tightening and small smile appearing on his tired face. Suddenly, Sasuke buried his face in the nook of Naruto neck. Inhaling the blonde sweet started to giggle and slowly one of his hand wander up to pet Sasuke on the head while the other hand started to move in a soothing motion on Sasuke hand that is around him.

" Teme, we are still at school. Somebody might see us." Naruto smile as he felt Sasuke tightening his grip while groaning with his face still buried in the blonde neck.

Slowly and reluctantly, Sasuke let go of his hold on Naruto and step back a little bit to give some space to the blonde. Slowly, Naruto turned around to face Sasuke and wrapped his hand around Sasuke neck. Pulling Sasuke close for a quick kiss on the lip before letting go to pack his things.

" My place?" Naruto asked.

" I want pasta for dinner." Sasuke demanded almost childishly.

" Hai, hai. I understand." replied Naruto while walking towards the door with Sasuke right beside him.


End file.
